


Lost & Found in Love

by AquamarineGalaxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Slice of Life, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineGalaxy/pseuds/AquamarineGalaxy
Summary: “Daichi?”The person in question whipped his head around, a look of vague surprise and panic rested on his face, softened once he took in his husband standing before him.“Ah- Suga, hey” he smiled a little, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck to rub there.“What’s going on?” Suga stated firmly.The other man’s expression faltered a little – yep something was up.**********Daichi loses his wedding ring and Suga is more than concerned
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Lost & Found in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for the Haikyuu fandom,,, sooooo here ya go

Suga was worried.

Footsteps echoed around the house as Daichi walked up and down the kitchen, stopping and starting irregularly. Suga took it for all of thirty seconds before he set his book down and walked through the hall to look in on his husband.  
Almost everything was sitting in its perfect place, the marble tabletops polished and clear, cabinet doors a sleek pale grey accented by copper handles all closed and dishes all packed away. Everything was sitting right where it should be – apart from the other man in the room. A strong hand pushed through hair anxiously. 

That was Sugas first indicator that something was wrong.

Daichi wasn’t the type to get anxious easily. Suga would often find himself fretting about a few things, his tendency to overthink often took control of most of his waking thoughts. But then Daichi was there. Always catching him when he felt like he was falling. Strong arms to hold him and a somewhat perfect ability to listen but never let Suga run away with himself. 

Daichi was his rock. Simple. So if the rock started to crack…. yes, Suga was worried.

On top of that, to his knowledge, nothing had gone wrong so far today. In fact, it was one of the rare weekends when they had all the time in the world to themselves. They weren’t going to visit either of their parents or families, no work-related meetups or overtime. And as long as the old volleyball squad didn’t turn up for another impromptu lunch-turned-gaming-session-turned-dinner-turned-drinking-together-turned-sleepover: they should be good. 

So, having Daichi pacing with nothing seemingly wrong was a very good reason to be worried.

Suga shifted from where he was leaning in the doorway to take a few paces towards the dark-haired man – who was now shifting his eyes frantically along the window ledge just above the sink. 

“Daichi?”

The person in question whipped his head around, a look of vague surprise and panic rested on his face, softened once he took in his husband standing before him. 

“Ah- Suga, hey” he smiled a little, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck to rub there.

“What’s going on?” Suga stated firmly. 

The other man’s expression faltered a little – yep something was up.

“Oh, it’s err nothing” he tried to laugh it off.

“Daichi.” Suga took a step closer and gave him a knowing look, the one that makes people know that whatever they may be trying to hide – Suga will get it out of them. 

The man in question let out an exasperated sigh, dropping the hand from his neck to flop against his side. He didn’t meet the other man’s eyes as he muttered quietly “I lost my ring”.

Sugas eyes blew wide. “you what?”

Daichi winced and his expression only dropped further as he repeated – “I lost my ring Kōshi”

Sugas stomach dropped a little. He looked at his partner who looked rather distraught. He lost his ring? Suga fumbled with his own from habit. 

“when did you last have it on?” he questioned.

Probably expecting this answer, Daichi quickly replied “This morning, I remember putting it on after having a shower this morning but I don’t remember taking it off at all during the day” he fiddled with his left ring finger, where the silver band of metal should have been. 

Suga exhaled, trying to calm himself a little, “ok then, well it can’t have gone far then”

Suga smiled gently, Daichi tried to mimic the expression – which wasn’t entirely successful.

“I take it you’ve already checked the kitchen?”

The dark-haired man gave a quick nod in return.

“Why don’t I help you check over again, if we haven’t found it by then – we’ll come up with a plan, ok?” Suga said softly.

“Ok” was the gentle reply he received, along with a sweet “thank you”

“No problem love” he said simply.

**********

Daichi had lost his ring.

An hour or so into searching, Suga started becoming convinced it was lost. 

Daichi had run him through his entire day front to back so many times Suga was starting to forget what he himself had done that day. Luckily, they had both been inside all day, so the place it could be hiding in was limited to the grounds of their 2-bedroom apartment. This didn’t give them too much ground to cover – so they should have found it by now, right?

Wrong. They had swept through the apartment top to bottom, checking in every nook and cranny, under and over every surface and behind all the furniture. Every room was testament to this, there were books and other small items thrown around – out of their normal place in favour of being searched around. Almost every draw in the property had been opened and had its content emptied. They turned the apartment upside down trying to find the small piece of silver. 

But it was still missing.

And with every passing moment that the ring wasn’t found, Daichi grew exponentially more anxious. His seemed to become more jittery as the afternoon progressed and his face held an expression somewhere between mild irritation and heavy sadness. And it was breaking Sugas heart. 

In the few years he had been married to his captain, he had learnt that seeing his spouse sad was one of the worst things possible. He hated seeing the man he loved so dearly in any kind of pain, it was especially bad if it was something Suga couldn’t help with, but this might actually be worse. Because Suga could help, and was, yet it did nothing to lift the other man’s mood. Suga knew he had to find that ring soon because the way Daichi was frantically looking for the object was physically painful – and nothing he tried to do could help.

After another half hour of searching, he tried to distract the both of them.

“Daichi why don’t we take a break, grab some tea” closing the draw he’d been ruffling through.

The taller mans shoulders tensed. He turned to look at his partner, seeming slightly frustrated. Suga thought his worry and confusion must have shown on his face as the other man let out a quick breath, releasing some of the tension in his shoulder  
“fine.” He bit out.

Sugas eyes widened a little at his tone but quickly schooled his features into neutrality before walking down the hall into the kitchen. He refused to give into the urge to look behind him to see if his husband was following – but some loud footsteps a few moments later gave him his answer. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

In just a few minutes the water had boiled, tea had brewed, and milk and sugar had also been added. But the minutes passed in an expanse of silence. Suga trying to busy himself with the minimal asks required whilst Daichi sat at the breakfast bar fidgeting and fiddling with his fingers (Suga tried not to notice which finger in particular). The silence wasn’t gentle or comforting, it was awkward and tense – which did nothing to help either men’s mood. They never had this, the last time it’d been this awkward was back when they had first started dating. Stuttering, gentle hand holding and sweet kisses was how they stumbled through the odd barrier of relationship, leaving the bounds of friendship behind. Neither of them knew how to act, with each other or apart. But they had long since moved past it. So now – what was Suga meant to do?

The train of thought was left at that so he could hand Daichi his tea.

“Thanks” the other man muttered.

Suga gave a strained smile “no problem”

The silence was deafening, Suga couldn’t take much more of this.

“What do we do now?” he asked.

Daichi’s head shot up from where it was looking down at his drink, “what do you mean?” he asked back, eyebrows knitted together in question.

“I mean-” Suga replied “We’ve been looking for a few hours now and we haven’t found it” Suga didn’t miss how Daichi flinched at that, “so– ” he bit his lip, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“so what” Daichi spit out. 

“so” Suga huffed, unsure if he actually wanted to speak aloud the thoughts in his head, “we should start thinking about some alternatives” his voice continued to quiet until he was almost whispering.

Daichi just stared at him, mouth slightly open as if in disbelief. Suga quickly realised he really shouldn’t have said that. He opened his mouth to try again–

“I’m sorry, WHAT?!” Daichi yelled out.

Suga just stared, Daichi didn’t lose his temper easily. He tried to recollect himself as he replied “Well I just–” he blew out a quick breath “We can’t find it right now, so we should try to just move on and who knows it might turn up soon.” Daichi stared at him like he had just thrown water in his face, Suga gulped “and hey, even if we don’t find it, we can always just find a replacement–”

“NO”

Suga flinched. Hard. He and Daichi never yelled or fought for that matter. They had little arguments, but rarely yelling.

“No! we can’t!” Daichi either didn’t notice Sugas current state or chose to ignore it. The silver haired man wasn’t sure which hurt more. Either way, he then registered what the other man had said, and found himself confused.

“of course we can!” he replied “it’s not that rare or valuable, it’s a simple design we can just get you another–”

“NO SUGA, WE CAN’T”

Suga felt his eyes start to sting a little.

“why?” he asked, his voice coming out much smaller than he intended. 

“because-” he pushed out a weary sigh “because it won’t be the same”

“I don’t–”

“it won’t be the same. It won’t be because that ring holds so much more than just it’s physical value. 

“huh” Suga was a bit confused, what other–

“that ring holds so much sentimental value to me.” Daichi gave a pained smile “I could lose everything in the world right now. The clothes I have, the furniture – hell the whole apartment could go. Everything in here is replaceable” Daichi met his eyes “except you”

Suga could feel his eyes start to water a little at that. The other man stepped forward to take his hands. 

“Your love means everything and more to me, I don’t need anything else” he faltered “but the ring and the memories it holds are part of that” he sighed “and I know it’s stupid–”  
“it’s not” Suga replied, voice wobbly. 

“no, no it is a bit, but I feel like I lost a bit of that when I lost the ring. I feel like I’m missing a part of us, and I can’t bear it Kōshi, I can’t”

Suga was defiantly crying now, tears rolled down his cheeks faster than his husband could wipe them away. He took his hands out of Daichi’s grip in favour of wrapping them around the other man’s broad shoulders, the embrace being quickly returned. The confession and the reason and god damn he just had to use his given name too (knowing how much Suga loved that). 

Suga let himself get lost in the gentle feeling of the embrace. The strong hands that caged him in were warm and solid, a silent communication of his affections. 

For the first time that afternoon he could understand what the other man was feeling and why. He pushed his husband back to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Daichi” he said, voice cracking a little.

“Why are you sorry?” Suga moved back to look at him, the other man’s face let out a little laugh as tears pooled at his eyes. “I’m the one who lost it, and turned this into such a big thing”

Suga shook his head, “no you had every right to be upset, I understand how much that meant to you”

Daichi had a few tears rolling down his face now too as he gently smiled, “I’m sorry for yelling Suga, and for I’ve been acting today, I just–” he let loose a quick sigh “I don’t know what to do now” his voice wobbled with that last part, and Suga just pulled him back into the warm embrace. Rubbing soothing circles into his partners back as they both cried slightly.

Many more moments passed before Suga spoke quietly “well, we’ve checked everywhere in the apartment – and we know it’s in here somewhere – so why don’t we just try to relax tonight, have a fresh look in the morning and go from there? Sound good?”

Daichi gave a little chuckle before sighing “you always have to know exactly what to say don’t you”

Suga huffed “would you rather I just leave you to come up with the ideas?”

“No love, I don’t know how long I’d last without my partner”

Suga smiled at that and leaned in to connect their lips in a soft kiss, Daichi pressed back in, moving his hands down to Sugas hips to pull them closer together.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, a silent comfort to each other. Because really, in the end, Suga had Daichi, and Daichi had Suga. And that love was enough.

**********

The next few days passed in a slow rhythm, the days drifting through calmly, but with no sign of the ring. 

True to his word, the morning after their fight – they went over the apartment again, just as thorough as before. Alas there was no sign of the missing band of silver. 

Suga trod carefully for the next few days, giving Daichi all the affection to continually reassure him of their connection. Despite this, he could feel a slight edge to his lover that was a newer development. It had been slowly fading over the past few days, but it was still quite present. Suga didn’t miss how Daichi looked at him when he took off his own ring, or that Daichi was developing the habit of fiddling with his left ring finger whenever he wasn’t thinking – them grimacing when he caught himself doing so. 

However, this feeling would get lost into oblivion in just a few short hours.

It was late afternoon, the early autumn sun leaving a gentle warmth and light on the balcony of the apartment. Suga had pushed his nose into a book, sitting at the kitchen island whilst Daichi would prepare dinner. This evenings recipe had called for some herbs that Suga couldn’t remember the name of, luckily they apparently got some out on the balcony (according to Daichi – who oversaw maintaining their little ‘garden’). Suga was just about to start on a rather important part of the story when all of a sudden–

“I FOUND IT”

Sugas head flew up at that, train of thought discarded in favour of trying to discern what he had just heard.

“Wh–”

Daichi then burst in from the balcony wearing an expression Suga could only describe as pure joy, “I found it!” he threw his left hand right in Sugas face, which when Suga looked at he saw–

The ring.

Suga didn’t have the time to think before he threw his arms around his husband and hugged him within an inch of his life, “Thank. God.” He breathed.

Daichi pulled back to look at the other man and let out a laugh “I think you mean: Well done Daichi you found your ring, I’m proud of you and I love you so much?”

Suga rolled his eyes, “Well done Daichi you found your ring, I’m proud of you and I love you so much, happy?”

“Elated” he chuckled.

“Oh thank god” Suga sighed dramatically.

“god didn’t find this ring, I did” Daichi teased, Suga gave him a look that said really but continued nonetheless “I love you to the end the earth and back but honestly you have never angsted that hard in the years I’ve known you” 

Daichi looked down at this, “yeah sorry about that”

“Daichi” the taller man looked up at that “it’s ok, besides – you’ve got it back now”

That shining grin returned to his face “Yeah, I do”

Suga smiled back at him before looking at him quizzically “So where was it?”

Daichi’s face moved into realization “Oh yeah, well I was moving one of the plants to a bigger pot – so I had to sift out some of the earth and while I was moving a shovel of earth, I looked at the dirt I just dug up and there it was! It must’ve dropped in there when I was doing some gardening before”

Sugas eyes widened a little at that – well no wonder they hadn’t found it, that was a very odd place that they had definitely not thought to search. 

The train of thought washed away when he looked at his husband who looked happier than he had in a while and that alone made Suga lean in to connect their lips in a soft kiss. 

And for the first time in some time, Suga wasn’t worried. 

**********

Epilogue  
A few months later

“Happy anniversary my love” Daichi said as he leaned in to give his husband a kiss. Suga welcomed him in with open arms, abandoning his earlier task of making tea. It was around 11 when the couple had decided to actually get out of bed, despite being awake for a couple hours already. But they were content to just let the morning pass in a series of lazy touches and long kisses, Suga always treasured the times when Daichi was affectionate like that, as in public they were restrained to hand holding and quick kisses, so in private they always allowed each other as much time as the other needed. But when Suga remembered that they were supposed to be meeting the old captains and their partners for lunch they did have to get a bit of a move on. 

And they would have had to get up eventually, after all Suga did have something for Daichi. 

After the tea had brewed and been poured, Suga quickly went off to collect his little present. He walked back down the hall to the kitchen where his husband was sitting at the kitchen island looking out of the windows, he was clutching the present at his back. He sat down next to the dark-haired man, placed the box down on the table and smiled back up at him. 

“Suga” Daichi said sternly. 

“Yeah yeah I know” the couple tended to have a strict rule of ‘no gifts unless it’s a big milestone’ because ‘their love is enough for each other’. Suga was in total agreement with this rule… “but I just saw this little thing on etsy, and I just wanted to get it for you” Suga said honestly.

Daichi looked a little annoyed but moved to unwrap the little box regardless.

It was small enough to just fit in Daichi’s hand as he unravelled the gold ribbon wrapped around the gift. Suga watched with anticipation as he tore off the white tissue paper and fiddled with the little box. He slid the delicately bubble wrapped item out of its box and started on that layer as well.

Suga was a little nervous as he wasn’t quite sure how Daichi would react to the gift. He hoped the other man wasn’t too irritated at his present – he knew he’d be adamant about returning the favour (even though it was completely unnecessary). He just hoped he would like it.

Suga refocused his attention jus at the right time as Daichi was just about to move past the final layer of wrapping. Suga watched intently as he pushed the bubble wrap aside to reveal a small white-painted wooden plate with a section on the right painted a warm golden colour. But that wasn’t Sugas favourite part of the gift, it was that just to the left of the painted section was a painted engraving of their initials ‘K + D’ Kōshi and Daichi.

“It’s to put your ring on when you take it off, so you don’t lose it again” Suga couldn’t help but giggle a little that. 

He looked at Daichi, whose face was stilled but mouth open in a silent kind of awe. He sat like that for a little while, Suga was starting to get nervous when Daichi threw his head back and laughed like he hadn’t in a while. Suga joined him quickly – albeit a little cautiously.

When they’d both calmed down, his husband turned to him and said “Ah, never a dull moment with you Suga” 

“You know it” he replied, attempting to hide his giggles behind his hand (and failing miserably), “You really like it?”

“Yeah I do, but I have one condition”

Suga looked at him, puzzled, “what is it?”

Daichi used his left hand to take Sugas, clinking their rings together, “When you take your ring off, you have to put it with mine” he said with an earnest smile.

Suga might’ve laughed if he wasn’t trying to figure out how to not melt into the ground from how absolutely adorable that was. He just huffed and leaned in to put his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck. 

“Is that a yes then?” Daichi asked

Suga didn’t answer, opting instead to move his head back to meet Daichi in a loving kiss, both pouring as much affection into the kiss as possible – trying to convey the beautiful thoughts in their heads into the kiss. They had to pull back to replenish their oxygen after a while but Suga kept their foreheads connected. 

He smiled as he said “I love you Daichi”

Daichi returned the smile along with a soft “I love you too Kōshi”

Because it didn’t matter what they lost, or if they found it – they would always have their love.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Daaaaaa!!!!  
> This was my first fic that I've actually managed to finish - so I'm quite proud of this.  
> Fun Fact: this is a real thing that happened to my parents (although this version is a bit more dramatic). I watched it all happen and went 'huh... I could write a fic like this' - thus this little idea was born.  
> Also! this little dish that Suga gives Daichi in the epilogue is actually a real thing, go support this awesome creator, you can find it [here](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/782709843/personalised-ring-dish-jewellery-dish?ref=shop_home_feat_1&pro=1)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
> ((*/ω＼*)


End file.
